


Not Enough Scoundrels in Your Life

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Fighter Pilots, Fluff, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Power AU because Tattoos, Space Opera, Spaceships, Very light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engine room mechanic Yoo Youngjae has a few things to teach hotshot fighter pilot Kim Himchan about the fine art of being a scoundrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Scoundrels in Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fade131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/gifts).



"This isn't going to work," Himchan points out, even as Youngjae is pressing him back against the thrumming walls of the engine room and sliding both hands down to grab at Himchan's ass. "I mean--you're--you're great, okay, you're really awesome--"

"Really awesome," Youngjae drawls, wiping at a stain on his cheek with the back of his hand and leaving another, larger stain along his cheekbone. Himchan smiles and can't bring himself to wipe it away. There's another, larger smear along the left side of the fur at the base of Youngjae's soft blond ears. "That's not what you say to someone who is about to reward your amazing piloting skills with a good, solid fucking." 

"I wasn't finished," Himchan breathes, as Youngjae leans in again and continues where he left off, biting softly at Himchan's neck and collarbone, pulling at the zip of Himchan's flight jacket so he can have easy access to more clean, pale skin. His canines are pulled back, as always, so he doesn't break the skin. "I just meant--I don't know if you're strong enough to _actually_ hold me up against this wall while we fuck."

"Who fixes all the heavy mechanical things around here, hmm?" Youngjae mutters, punishing Himchan with a particularly sharp bite at the juncture of Himchan's neck and shoulder. Himchan breathes out a moan, a tiny gasp, really, and thanks God and whomever else might be watching that the engines on this ship are fucking _loud_. "Who's been _genetically engineered_ to be quick and strong?"

Himchan's hands slip down to Youngjae's biceps almost as if by accident, his fingers digging into the flesh. He thinks about Youngjae actually doing it--just pressing him back against the wall, picking him up and fucking him until Himchan sobs out his own orgasm with Youngjae's cock pressed deep inside him. 

Youngjae chooses that moment to slip his hands down the back of Himchan's pants, and Himchan sucks in a breath, tries to calm himself, tries not to shoot his load all over the inside of his flight suit and Youngjae's strong thighs. 

He's cool. He can do this. He's Kim Himchan, the best piloting recruit this Academy has ever seen, even if he's a little old for the job. 

"Just bend me over something," Himchan gasps, tugging Youngjae's mouth back up for a slow, searching kiss. Youngjae finishes pushing Himchan's flight jacket off, and tugs Himchan's regulation top up and over his head with barely a pause. Himchan still has one hand on Youngjae's bicep, feeling the play of sinewy muscles underneath the skin. 

(Himchan totally can't do this.)

Youngjae kisses just like he fucks--intense, playful, and thorough. Himchan has always had a thing for hybrids, and he's so fucking gone for Youngjae that it's not even funny. There's a reason that Himchan has just given up sleeping in his own dorm to bunk with Youngjae. Despite what the Academy gossips might say, it's not just because Youngjae has his own room. Himchan might be a hotshot pilot, the best of the best, but Youngjae oversees an entire staff of engineers whose sole purpose is to keep their ship running smoothly through space. He's smart and handsome and--

Well.

Okay, he has _really_ cute ears, but Himchan has sworn to himself that he'll never admit to that last one.

"You complained about the dirt last time," Youngjae reminds him, smirking at Himchan as he leans down and sucks on one of Himchan's nipples, firm and solid, flicking his tongue just to hear Himchan moan. "You said you got in trouble from your Lt. Commander for the state of your uniform."

"Your hands are already dirty," Himchan whispers, letting his head hit the polysteel wall with a loud thunking noise as Youngjae moves across his chest to the other nipple, taking his time and enjoying the scenery along the way. "I'm committed to getting yelled at. Just fuck me like you promised. I mean, you _did_ drag me all the way down here." 

"Did not," Youngjae says, nipping at Himchan's chest before he pulls away to grab both of Himchan's hands and pin them against the wall, above Himchan's head with one hand. Youngjae has his other hand grasped firmly over Himchan's cock, rubbing the hard length of him through his clothing, and Himchan is going to go insane if Youngjae doesn't make good on his promise very soon. 

Himchan thrusts his hips out, seeking contact, friction, _anything_ , but Youngjae pulls his hand back with a low, satisfied growl. "All I said was that we had an urgent problem in Engine Bay 6." 

"Yeah," Himchan whines, straining forwards, trapped in place by Youngjae's arms. " _Your_ Engine Bay. Of course I'm going to come fucking running down here, you asshole." 

"I did have an urgent problem," Youngjae muses, suddenly laughing, smiling that bright, careless smile that seems to have twisted its way into Himchan's heart when he wasn't looking. 

"I was watching your training maneuvers on the holovid, and I knew you were just showing off, pulling all of those crazy-ass moves, and then I wanted to fuck you," Youngjae breathes. "You _know_ I like watching you fly. You're a terror."

"You _get off_ on watching me fly," Himchan corrects him, and Youngjae just laughs again. "And you encourage me." 

Youngjae finally moves close enough that Himchan can just barely brush their lips together. Youngjae's lips form his next words against the press of Himchan's mouth, syllables dropped into the millimeters between them. "You were doing that on purpose. You were hoping I'd be watching." 

"I admit nothing," Himchan murmurs back, gratified when Youngjae decides he's had his fun and presses Himchan bodily up against the wall. Youngjae's tongue is soft and silky-smooth and Himchan thinks back to 12 standard hours ago--or was it 15?--when that tongue had been wrapped around the head of his cock just before Youngjae had fucked him into the mattress. 

Himchan shivers. He's still wet inside, just a little, even though he _should_ have showered before going out for training. He hadn't wanted to, though--he knew he'd be alone in his cockpit and he'd wanted to enjoy the sensations just a little while longer. He likes feeling marked. Likes feeling _owned_.

He hadn't wanted to wash away the smell of Youngjae on his skin, and judging from how worked up Youngjae is right now, apparently that had been the right decision. 

"You came in here smelling like me," Youngjae whispers, rolling his hips so Himchan can feel just how hard he is. Youngjae has already stripped out of his regulation jumpsuit, clad only in a sleeveless shirt and khaki fatigues, but there's still so much fabric between them. Youngjae runs his nose along the side of Himchan's neck, breathing in deep. "Smelling like sweat and like _us_. Fuck, Channie, that was _hours_ ago. You're the worst tease I've ever met." 

"Didn't have time to shower," Himchan lies, sucking on Youngjae's full lower lip, letting himself go lax in Youngjae's grasp as Youngjae carefully explores his mouth.

"Fuck me," he breathes out, hoping he sounds needy enough. Hoping Youngjae won't make him really, actually beg for it, because right now Himchan's pride is scattered somewhere back in his cockpit, along with most of his dignity. 

This is the best part, though. Himchan knows that they both know this is half-pantomime; this is partially them and partially not-them, a play in one act that Youngjae dreamed up in the past three hours and that Himchan is more than willing to go along with. 

There are an equal amount of times where it's been Youngjae pressed up against this wall, or the spare engine block, or the refrigerator, or even on the floor of Youngjae's bedroom--but right now, this is about Youngjae fucking him, and Himchan is drowning in a slick, hot rush of pleasure and shame and desire. It's everything he was hoping for and more.

"Well, if you still want me to fuck you, we're doing it against this wall," Youngjae breathes back. "But if you're so scared of of getting a little bruised up, then I'll fuck you from behind." 

"That's--oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , that's mean," Himchan whines, while Youngjae laughs brightly and starts stripping Himchan with unnerving efficiency. Youngjae knows exactly what that does to Himchan, knows exactly how much Himchan likes it when Youngjae fucks him or jerks him off from behind, and if Youngjae is willing to indulge him then Himchan isn't going to complain.

"It is," Youngjae agrees, dropping Himchan's belt carelessly on the ground and tugging Himchan's pants down to mid-thigh. "Sorry about that. _Someone_ had me sitting around and thinking about all the things I wanted to do during their 3 hour long training maneuver."

Himchan nods, sighing in relief as Youngjae tugs his underwear down and his erection springs free, slapping against his stomach. Youngjae leave his own pants on, and Himchan is confused for a moment until he realizes that Youngjae is reaching for the nanotech cleaning rags.

Youngjae is gentle as he pushes on Himchan's hip to turn him around, pressing both of Himchan's palms up against the wall with enough pressure that Himchan knows he's supposed to keep them there. He cleans Himchan up first, dragging the wet rag up and down Himchan's cock for a few teasing strokes that have Himchan keening, before making sure to clean between Himchan's legs and his balls and over his hole. He presses a kiss to the back of Himchan's spine before pulling away and doing the same to himself, tugging his pants down to his ankles and cleaning his hands carefully until there's no trace of solvents or engine oil or grease. 

Himchan wants to make a joke, wants to make a crack about Youngjae being so thoughtful as to not poison Himchan with a dick full of engine oil or something, but he's distracted by the small tube in Youngjae's hands and the way Youngjae is squeezing a generous supply onto his fingers. 

"What's--" Himchan murmurs, craning his head so he can see over his shoulder, and Youngjae looks up to smile at him. 

"Commissary shipment came in while you were out," he says, winking at Himchan. "I just picked up something I ordered a while ago, that's all." 

Himchan frowns. "They have lube in the regular supply bins," he says. "Why'd you need to get something diff..." he trails off, realizing suddenly that depending on how many months ago Youngjae placed his order, it may have been before he was even _sleeping_ with Himchan. "Wait, was that for _me_?"

"Might have been," Youngjae says nonchalantly, slipping his fingers in between Himchan's cheeks. Himchan sucks in a breath, his fingers curling against the polysteel. 

Youngjae's fingers are warm, _so_ warm, and even when he slips three inside at once, there's not the barest hint of pain at the stretch. Himchan groans out loud, rocking his hips back and fucking himself in time with Youngjae's rhythm .

"Maybe I was hoping I'd get lucky," Youngjae says, and the slight crack in his voice is the only indication that he's starting to get desperate, that maybe this is affecting him as much as it's affecting Himchan. 

"Looks like you have," Himchan whines, curling his fingers against the smooth surface of the wall, feeling the burn in his own arm muscles at the stretch. "Fuck, can't you hurry it up?"

"God, look at you," Youngjae murmurs, instead of a proper answer. When Himchan turns his head he can see that Youngjae is watching his own fingers pump in and out of Himchan's ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he can get a better look. Himchan drops his head, his face flaming and his cock jerking upwards all at once. 

" _Shit_ ," Himchan moans, sounding stupid and wrecked, his voice low and breathy even to his own ears. "Christ, Youngjae, hurry up and fuck me--"

"It's so good, isn't it," Youngjae says, biting at Himchan's shoulder, crowding Himchan up against the wall so he can slide his cock along the cleft of Himchan's ass. "It's so warm, and it's so much slicker than the government stuff. What do you think it's going to feel like when I press my cock inside you?"

"That's what I'm trying to goddamn _find out_ ," Himchan snaps, groaning loudly as Youngjae pulls his fingers out, slicking his own cock up with his fancy-ass lube and sliding it back against Himchan's hole. "God, do you want me to beg? Is that what this is about? Because I'll beg, I'll fucking do it--"

"You don't have to beg," Youngjae says, and there's that laughter again, lurking around the edges of his voice, the sweet, frustrating smile that Himchan knows and loves and maybe, just maybe, has fallen head-over-heels for. "I was just taking my time." 

"Then put your fucking cock in my ass," Himchan growls.

"Jeez, _pushy_ ," Youngjae pants, but he slips his hands down to hold Himchan open and line himself up, the tip of his cock pressing against Himchan's hole. 

Himchan arches, gasping as he pushes himself backwards. Youngjae slides in a few centimeters before Youngjae has even managed to grab Himchan's hips and Youngjae lets out a low growl of his own.

"God, you _are_ pushy," Youngjae says. He bites down on Himchan's shoulder as he pushes in, bearing down hard enough that he has to grab Himchan's hands and press them against the wall so Himchan doesn't lose his balance. 

He slides in thick and sweet and hot, _so_ hot, and Himchan whines as he feels the soft scratch of Youngjae's pubic hair against his tailbone. Himchan breathes deeply and evenly and tries not to come all over the wall like a goddamn 18 year old just from having Youngjae's cock buried deep in his ass.

"Oh fuck," Youngjae growls, sounding like he's having his own difficulties with that same problem. " _Fuck_ , it's so slick--" 

He rolls his hips with a tiny mewl, pressing his forehead against the top of Himchan's spine, keeping their fingers intertwined together against the wall. Himchan pants, trying to keep up, sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down to drip off his chin. Youngjae's hairline is damp where it's pressing against Himchan's skin and somehow it feels as though they're both burning up from the inside, feeding each other's fires.

Youngjae pulls their clasped hands down gently, letting one of his hands rest on Himchan's stomach, and the the other pressed against the wall, next to Himchan's own. 

"You okay?" 

His lips brush against Himchan's neck. Himchan nods, his eyes closed and forehead tipped against the wall. The polysteel is cold, a refreshing contrast to the heat building up inside. He knows he could come just like this--Youngjae deep inside him, thrusting gently, circling his hips and eventually reaching down to pull Himchan off, nice and slow. But that's not what he wants right now, that's not what they've been building up to, and he suspects that as sweet as Youngjae is--pausing to make sure that Himchan is okay, to breathe him in--that's not what Youngjae wants either. 

"I'm fine, pussycat," Himchan mutters back, squeezing Youngjae's fingers where they're pressed against his stomach. He smirks, even if Youngjae can't see it. "But you seem to be rather tired today. Is fucking me properly going to take too much _effort_ , or--"

"You're such a prick," Youngjae mutters back. Himchan can feel him smiling against his skin, just before Youngjae nips the back of his neck and then moves back, pulls out almost all the way and oh, Christ, it's like Himchan never knew how empty he felt until Youngjae slams into him and fills him back up again. 

Youngjae sets up a punishing rhythm, the muscles in his forearms flexing, his skin dragging across the raised lines of Himchan's newest tattoo. The stimulation is almost perfect. Youngjae's cock is sliding in and out of him, dragging and pushing, making Himchan clench down and gasp every time Youngjae hits just the right spot. Youngjae's whole body is enveloping him, surrounding him in the thick warmth of the engine room air. Himchan tastes the familiar tang of oil and Youngjae's particular scent on the back of his tongue and wishes, just for a moment, that it was Youngjae's come instead. 

It's that simple thought--the memory of how good Youngjae tastes and feels in his mouth, sliding along his tongue until he hits the back of Himchan's throat--that has Himchan reaching down for his own cock and wrapping his fingers around the head. 

Youngjae bats his hand away. 

"Nope," Youngjae breathes out, the syllables jagged and rough. He's working hard, his biceps gleaming and his temples slippery with sweat, and Himchan arches his back and melts into the press of Youngjae's cock. 

"Asshole," Himchan murmurs, without rancor. "God, harder, right _there_ \--"

"I got you," Youngjae grits out, his hands falling to Himchan's hips so he can angle them both in just the right direction. "Ssshhh, I got you, let me make you come--"

"Fuck, fuck, fu--" Himchan hisses, his head rolling back and his mouth falling open as Youngjae pistons his hips, and shit, Youngjae really does know how how to push him towards the edge. His cock is just brushing Himchan's prostate, keeping him tense but not quite there, and each thrust sends shivers of pleasure up his spine. 

Youngjae wraps his hand around Himchan's cock, his fingers warm and calloused and familiar. Himchan's breathing stutters. "That's it," Youngjae murmurs, biting down on Himchan's shoulder, playing with the crown of Himchan's cock like they have all the time in the world, like the _absolute asshole_ that he is. 

Himchan whines, pressing his forehead against the polysteel again, his breath coming harsh and desperate. 

Youngjae draws his fingernail across the head of Himchan's cock, keeping his fingers in a loose circle so that even when Himchan thrusts forward, he doesn't get the satisfaction he's craving. 

"Fuck, why won't you, fuck, _please_ ," Himchan hears himself beg, as if from far away. He's so caught up in the moment, in the sensation, that he barely knows what he's saying. Youngjae is playing him like an instrument and Himchan both loves and hates him for it. 

"Not yet," Youngjae says, sucking a string of bite marks along Himchan's shoulder, each one small and perfectly shaped. His voice is gentle, a counterpoint to his strong thrusts. He nudges his nose against the shell of Himchan's ear.

"Please," Himchan breathes. Youngjae is thick and hard inside him and his jaw aches from biting down on his own lip and he's so close, _so_ close, almost there. 

"God, you love it when I push you, don't you," Youngjae says, soft as a caress. His hand tightens around Himchan's cock almost immediately and Himchan could cry from how amazing it feels. He bucks his hips forward, fucking into Youngjae's fist, even as Youngjae stills his own thrusts, burying his cock deep inside Himchan's ass with a quiet moan. 

"You love it when I push you and you're--fuck--you're so pretty when you fall apart," Youngjae growls, as Himchan fucks harder into Youngjae's hand. Himchan knows he's clenching down on Youngjae's cock, his stomach and his leg muscles tensing up, but he's too far gone to have any control over the situation. His balls feel thick and heavy and oh fuck, he's going to come, he's going to--

Youngjae hisses into the back of Himchan's neck as Himchan shudders and falls apart under his hands, painting the wall in front of them with thick spurts of come. Youngjae pumps Himchan dry, his fingers tight and slick, and then he's wrapping his own arms around Himchan's chest and hips and stomach. 

Himchan's body is pressed against the wall, his stomach now smeared with his own come, but none of that matters, really, because Youngjae is growling and coming deep inside him. Himchan moans, unable to help himself. Youngjae's come is warm and thick and so different from the lube. Youngjae's teeth have a tight hold on the back of Himchan's neck but Himchan knows that Youngjae won't break the skin and he's careful, so careful with Himchan in so many ways, and maybe that's what makes Himchan moan as well. 

It takes several minutes of silence, broken only by the sound of their breathing, before either of them are able to speak. 

"So," Himchan manages, wincing at the raw, cracked sound of his voice. He swallows, trying to gather more saliva and try again. "So. That was. Yeah." 

"I give up," Youngjae murmurs, his arms wrapped around Himchan's stomach. He's nuzzling practically his whole face against the back of Himchan's neck, scenting him helplessly. _Mine_. He's mine, stay away. "I can't watch you practice any more. I just can't. It always ends up the same way." 

"I'm not really complaining," Himchan says. He turns in Youngjae's arms, smiling as Youngjae mewls softly and nuzzles his way up to Himchan's mouth. It's possible that Himchan finds this particular quirk of Youngjae's to be completely adorable. Just maybe. 

"Yeah, but now we're both all sweaty exhausted and it's only 19:00 hours," Youngjae mumbles, kissing Himchan thoroughly before he goes back to nuzzling. "I have actual things I need to do today, you know." 

"And I have a three-hour class on which martial arts techniques I should use against chemically poisonous alien life forms in 30 minutes," Himchan says, grinning and kissing Youngjae on the forehead. He brushes Youngjae's bangs away from his face with one hand, unable to resist the urge to run his fingers along the delicate curves of Youngjae's left ear. "I figure that's exactly enough time to wipe down with more of your nanotech cloths and steal some of your extra fatigues." 

"But I--okay, no, but those nano clothes are expensive," Youngjae starts, as Himchan pouts, pulling out his very best 'I'm kind of a dick but you love me anyway' expression. "And I only have one extra set of fatigues--the other ones are in the recycling unit, and I think you like, got _jizz_ on mine--"

"You love me," Himchan says solemnly, still pouting. 

"I---dammit," Youngjae says, closing his eyes in defeat. He leans into Himchan's fingers, now scratching at the base of his other ear. "I hate everything." 

"You love me," Himchan repeats, smiling widely and nuzzling Youngjae's cheek until Youngjae is laughing as well. "Now, seriously, I have twenty minutes. Where are your extra fatigues?" 

"Dickbag," Youngjae says fondly, kissing Himchan's cheek. "Such a dickbag."

"I know," Himchan says, laughing and accepting the nanotech cloth that Youngjae throws in his direction before it hits him in the face. "Oh, believe me. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah, that's totally a Han Solo quote in the title. IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN, OKAY
> 
> also HI FADE I love you lots and lots, darling ♥ ♥ ♥)


End file.
